Despues del felices para siempre
by hazelbello12
Summary: Lo que pasa despues de que todos realisaran sus cuentos al pie de la letra o diferente POR FA VEANLO


Woow

habia habian pasado algunos años en ever after y todos cumplieron su historias pero de manera diferente hunter habia tomado el lugar de dexter en la historia de cenicienta,apple estaba con un príncipe de ojos verdes , darign estaba con cerise se acababan de casar y estaban felices, buny y alistar habian tenido una preciosa hija llamada laila que era como alistar pero con los ojos de buny,cupido había adoptado una niña muy simpatica , maddy tenia una hija llamada francky, briar y hopper estaban. Muy felices

POV CEREZA

estaba corriendo por el bosque encantado con un pantalón entubado color negro , blusa roja un poco corta y mis botas negras , en el camino me encontré a raven estaba en el tronco de un árbol caído llorando rapidamente fui a ver que le pasaba

yo : raven ?

Raven : a cerise..hola

yo : raven que pasa ocurre algo malo ?

raven : pues la verdad no se si sera bueno o malo

yo: a que te refieres

raven : no lo se, yo no lo se cerise

yo : tranquila rae , sea lo que sea estoy a qui para apoyarte en todo

raven : gracias cerise

yo : que te parece si vamos por un te

raven : me parece bien

Raven y yo fuimos a la villa final del libro a la tienda de te de maddy las dos conversamos un poco de todo lo que pasaba con darign con dexter con los demas al final raven me dijo lo que le sucedia fue algo que me dejó en schok

POV DE DEXTER

me había casado con raven aun recuerdo ese dia como si hubiera sido ayer

Flack vuelta

esta en mi cuarto junto con hunter y su hija pequeña alicia,darign,hopper y alistar mi traje era negro con una corbata negra estaba tan nervioso que casi me rapo el cabello pero por suerte hunter y darign me detuvieron , pero los nervios se fueron cuando estaba en el altar y al final del pasillo estaba raven vestida de novia , su vestido era hermoso era de un tono muy blanco con pequeños detalles color lila suave su cabello con unos pocos risos y pelo suelto el velo detenido por una pequeña peineta color blanco , fui el mas feliz cuando Raven y yo nos ibamos de la iglecia hacia nuestra nueva vida juntos

Fin del flack back

raven habia estado muy rara la ultima semana , estaba destante y no hablaba mucho pepreocupe por si tenia un amante , pero ella misma me dijo que me amaba cuando le pregunte si ya no me amaba sus palabras eran sinseras lo se por que ella cuando miente sus ojos se buelmen marado oscuro y cuando me dijo que me amaba sus ojos eran de color normal..haci que me quede pensando que habia pasado con ella ultimamente pense en todas la posivilidades quisa se quiere volver malvada , (bueno esa la descarte ) o quisa siga siendo temida,talvez este enferma , podria querer liberrar a su madre la duda me consumio

POV DE CUERVO

no sabia que hacer por suerte cerise me tranquilizo un poco, dijo que todo iba a estar bien pero no lo se todavia temia por lo que me esta pasando .tenia dos opciones tener al bebe o tomar las quimio terapias , dexter no sabia nada ni que me estaba muriendo por dentro ni que estaba embarazada , claro tener al bebe significaba enfrentarme sola al cancer y tomar la quimio terapia era perder a mi bebe y seguir sufriendo los efectos del cancer . Haci que decidi tomar la opcion mas dura que pude , tomar la quimio terapia mi embarazo no estaba muy abanzado y no queria que mi bebe tubiera que sufrir de cancer , a si que en cuanto llege al castillo le dije a dexter lo que me pasaba el estaba de acuerdo con mi opcion el no queria que el bebe sufriera de cancer como yo, haci que llame a mi doctor y le dije que habia tomado la opcion de las quimioterapias.

Pasaron meses y meses , tratando de poder seguir luchando con dexter y mis amigos a mi lado hasta que por fin venci al cancer y para estar seguros baba yaja me dio una pocion anti cancer era el dia mas feliz por fin ya no tenia que sufrir los efectos del horrible cancer ni tener que preocuparme por el , por suerte no habia afectado nada en mi que me evitara tener un bebe haci que dexter y yo decidimos tener un bebe

9 meses despues estaba embarazada y cerise junto con ashillyn me ayudaban en todo sobretodo ash , que ya sabia lo que me estaba pasando , las naucias,los dolor de espalda, las hormonas que por cierto dexter sufrio por ellas y al fin llego el dia del parto , estaba en el hospital gritando a todo pulmon pasaron horas pero valieron la pena en el momento en que carge a mi preciosa hija emma su piel era como la de dex , sus ojos como los mios ,dexter dejo que era como yo supongo que tiene razon , solo que emma tenia el pelo como dex claro tenia mi herencia de la magia solo que la de ella era magia buena y las hadas magicas de briar hicieron el favor de darle los dones de la bellesa,inteligencia y bondad.

Han pasado varios años ya emma y su gragon juegan con alicia y su gato en la pradera cercana junto con paloma (la hijos de apple )y jack junto con lidia ,( la hija de hopper y briar) scarlet ( la hija de cerise ) francky y yuli ( hija de cupido ) los cuidaban

mientras los veiamos jugar recordabamos como eramos de pequeños y salian los viejos recuerdos pero apezar de todos los obtaculos de la vida todos teniamos nuestro final feliz

FIN


End file.
